


I am not Bulletproof to your love

by SidneyFireBlood, TheLegendofYehet



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cameos, First Time, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Romance, hermaphrodite character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendofYehet/pseuds/TheLegendofYehet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Namjoon’s 2nd year, the university announced a new program for male high-alphas, stating that they would have to train a small pack of low-alpha, beta and omega wolves, do to Korea’s high ratio of male to female werewolves. The males for each group, despite their status, would have to take on a pseudo role of alpha and have multiple female mates, if the race was to survive. What the university failed to mention was that some of the male omegas where also rare hermaphrodites, meaning they looked male on the outside, but had female sex origins on the inside, which included the ability to reproduce. </p><p>((Please read the notes inside before reading. Thank you.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the packs' dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is an ABO fic.  
> a. Namjoon (a.k.a. Rap Monster) is a high-alpha; which means he is the nature leader of the pack, that does not mean he is the only leader, nor does it not mean that someone else (Jin for example) won’t lead in his place, if for some reason or another he is unable to lead the pack.  
> 2\. Jin and Yoongi (Suga) are the other alphas in the pack, with Jin being above Suga.  
> 3\. J-Hope and V (a.k.a. Hobi and Taehyung) are betas. In this fic, they will care to the needs of the omegas when the alphas are not there. They will also tend their alphas’ needs if the alphas do not want to harm the omegas during sex.  
> 4\. Jimin and Jongkook are the omegas.  
> a. Jongkook in this one is a hermaphrodite which means he looks like a male on the outside, but his reproductive organs allow him to have children. I **do not** know if he will have them yet or not. If I decide to add pups to the pack, I will add the male pregnancy tag to the tags above. Please be forewarned that it is a possibility; I just haven’t decided yet.  
>  5\. The last thing I want to point out is the “Graphic Depictions Of Violence” tag is in regards to Jungkook’s past as well as Namjoon's past. It does not mean that the alphas or betas are going to be violent towards the omegas or each other. However, with that being said, there will be some violence between the "villain" of the story and some of the pack(s) members later on  
> 6\. Please comment below and let me know what you think. Kudos are nice, comments are nicer.  
> 7\. Don’t forget to subscribe! ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Namjoon’s 2nd year, the university announced a new program for male high-alphas, stating that they would have to train a small pack of low-alpha, beta and omega wolves, do to Korea’s high ratio of male to female werewolves. The males for each group, despite their status, would have to take on a pseudo role of alpha and have multiple female mates, if the race was to survive. What the university failed to mention was that some of the male omegas where also rare hermaphrodites, meaning they looked male on the outside, but had female sex origins on the inside, which included the ability to reproduce.

Kim Namjoon wasn’t your average young Korean male, in fact, before he could even walk and talk, he was already a celebrity. He was the son of a politician and a former model.

He was forced to attend to all sorts of events and meet all sorts of girls, some younger and some older than him.

It was all due to his high-alpha status and his parents used this to keep them in the high life they had come accustomed too.

One day, just before finishing high school, he informed his parents that he was going to a university outside of Seoul to precede his dreams.

His father had agreed to allow him to go because, he sadly thought that Namjoon, who was ranked in the 1% in the nation in academic studies, would easily get bored and would return to Seoul and go to the university.

In Namjoon’s 2nd year, the university announced a new program for male high-alphas, stating that they would have to train a small pack of low-alpha, beta and omega wolves, due to Korea’s high ratio of male to female werewolves. The males for each group, despite their status, would have to take on a pseudo role of alpha and have multiple female mates, if the race was to survive. What the university failed to mention was that some of the male omegas where also rare hermaphrodites, meaning they looked male on the outside, but had female sex origins on the inside, which included the ability to reproduce.

When Namjoon was assigned his new dorm suite he didn’t know what to expect as he stood outside of the door. His R.A., Im Jaebum, also a high-male alpha, placed a hand on his shoulder, “None of us like it, but our numbers have been getting lower and lower since the war and we are a dying race. Just be thankful you didn’t get stuck with that loud mouth low-alpha from Hong Kong like I did.”

Namjoon smirked a little, “Don’t be jealous, Jaebum-hyung, you know he will grow on you and before you know it, you won’t want him to leave your pack.”

Jaebum shook his head, “I’ll be glad once this whole thing is over with. I hate the thought of sharing myself like a common whore.”

Namjoon nodded, “Don’t I know it,” he then opened the door to his suite and was meet with the chaos that was now going to be his new life.

All of the sudden, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their new high-alpha. He just lightly bowed his head, “So, um, I’m Kim Namjoon… guess I’m your high-alpha.”

Jin smiled at him, “Nice to meet you, Namjoon-ah. I’m Seokjin, but you can all me Jin. I’m one of your low-alphas,” he then pointed over to a boy who had mint color hair, “That’s Min Yoongi, he likes to be called Suga,” he then proceeded to introduce the rest of the pack, “That’s Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook, they are our omegas and that’s Kim Taehyung and Jung Hoseok, our betas.”

Again, Namjoon, who was holding a storage bin in his hand, just bowed his head.

“Oh my gosh! How rude of us! Hobi-ya, get his box! Jimin-ah, see if there is anything in the hall that needs to be brought in! Come on, we have to work together to show our alpha the respect he deserves,” Jin ordered in a low growl, yet forceful tone, “Go on! Move!”

Before Namjoon could say anything, everyone was working at lightning speed to take care of their high-alpha, he didn’t even have a chance to say anything to anyone.

Jin then took him by his hand and lead him down the hall, “We all already picked our rooms, but we left the largest one with the single bath for you… um… what would you like to be called,” he blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders, “Anything with the proper honorifics is fine.”

Jin nodded and continued to show him around his room and the dorm suite, “So, any questions?”

“Yeah, what’s for dinner? I’m starving after packing all my stuff and walking half way around campus to look for this place, not realizing that it was right next door to the Arts & Communication Building. Man, I feel stupid; I’ve been here for 2 years and walk by this place every day on my way to class.”

Jin smiled, “I actually have a hot pot simmering in the kitchen.”

Namjoon grinned, “I love hot pot! I haven’t had a pot since I was a kid and would spend Christmas vacation with my grandparents…” he then sighed, “Before they died.”

 “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that… if it helps; you can talk to me sometime. I mean…” he then blushed again.

Namjoon smiled, “Hey, no need to be shy around me, I mean, we are supposed to be equals after all, right?”

“Well…”

Namjoon put his hands on Jin’s shoulders, “Please don’t treat me any differently. I know I am a high-alpha, but I don’t like labels. I get enough of that when I am home.”

Jin nodded, “Alright. So are you ready to meet the rest of your pack?”

“Yeah, let’s get this over with,” he then followed Jin to the living room and sat on the couch.

All of the sudden, Jimin had hopped on his lap and was grinning, “Hi.”

Namjoon laughed, “Are you full of sugar, Chimmin?”

“Chimmin?” he thought it over, “I like it. So, Namjoon-hyung, what’s your major?”

“Music, more importantly producing hip-hop, rap and some pop. You?” he asked, not even realizing that his arm had snaked its way around the hyper-active omega’s middle and brought him a little closer.

Jimin moved even more closely to him and nuzzled him a little, “Contemporary dance major.”

“That sounds interesting. Mind showing me something?”

Jimin nodded, got up and turned on some music and started dancing to Big Bang’s _Fantastic Baby_.

Once the song was over, the whole pack clapped and he blushed and grinned, “Very well done,” Namjoon replied.

Jimin gave a full bow, “Thank you.”

He then looked over and saw a shy Jungkook looking at him and he smiled before patting the seat next to him, “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m just nervous is all, hyung. This is my first semester here and all of the sudden I have to move out of my single room into a larger one with a whole pack,” the young boy replied as he looked at his folded hands sitting on his lap.

“I take it you’ve never been around an alpha before, right?” Namjoon guessed.

Jungkook nodded his head, “I was raised up North until I was 5 and my parents lost their lives smuggling me over the boreder. I-I didn’t even know what I was until a few years ago when I was in my middle school locker room and some older boys were picking on me. They then took my towel away from me, bound my hands and legs with some rope, gagged me and stuck me in the locker. If it wasn’t for my best friend, Yugyeom, forgetting one of his books in the locker near mine, I could have died. When he found me if was near the end of the day, which was a Friday, and I had gym class first thing that day. He got me out of the locker and called for helped. I had already gagged on my own vomit and the rope cut into my skin and caused me to bleed. Apparently I had gone into a premature first heat and one of the boys who harmed me decided to teach me some sort of lesson for being such a freak,” he spoke in a low tone, never once looking at them.

Namjoon and the others felt sick, he carefully wrapped his arms around Jungkook and held him, rubbing his back a little, “Jungkook…” he whispered in his ear, “Please don’t take this the wrong way but are you…”

Jungkook nodded, knowing what his hyung was asking him, “I found out that day that I’m a hermaphrodite omega. My adoptive parents were shocked to say the least, they didn’t even know I was a werewolf since they themselves are human, sadly after that my father couldn’t handle his “freak” of a son, so I was sent to live with my aunt until I started school here. She doesn’t even want me either, but since I agreed to work for a living, she let me stay there.”

Suga let out a low growl, “What a bitch!” he then moved and sat on the other side of Jungkook and rubbed his back, “Fuck ‘em. You’ve got us now. Who cares if you aren’t like the others, it’s no one business but your own and if people can’t like you for whom you are, who needs them.”

Jungkook turned around and looked back at the mild temper alpha, “Hyung?”

“Yeah, kid?”

Jungkook smiled and wrapped his arms around Suga’s neck and hugged him, crying a little as he did, “T-thank you.”

Shock over came Suga, as he grew up in a house hold of all alphas, even his mother seemed to be an alpha, despite the fact she was a women, you just didn’t show emotion and hugs were out of the question.

Once the overall shock was over, he calmed down, and hugged the kid back, “You only get 5 hugs a year kid, make ‘em count,” he slightly joked.

Jimin wined a little, “Hey! You told me I could only have one!”

Suga looked over at the other omega and smirked, “That’s because you’re a dirty little boy who I like to play naughty games with.”

Jimin blushed and wined some more, “Hyung!”

Jungkook pulled away, “I-I’m sorry, hyung!”

Suga patted his head, “Don’t sweat it, kid. Jin-hyung, Jimin and I have been together for awhile now. I’m just glad we got to be together in this pack.”

Namjoon shook his head, “Well now, don’t I feel like shit.”

Jin looked over at the high-alpha, “What’s wrong, Namjoon-ah?”

Namjoon blushed, but never said anything.

Hobi was the one who did it for him. He just pointed to him, “Holy fuck, you’re a virgin?! But you’re an alpha! A high-alpha! Most of the alphas I know have at least had their cocks sucked.”

Namjoon just glared at him and quickly he put his hand down and lowered his head, “Sorry, alpha.”

Jin spoke up again, “May I ask why?”

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders, “Not like the opportunity never presented itself, because it did, trust me, I’ve seen more pussycats and breasts than I ever wanted to see in my whole life, but that shit doesn’t matter to me. A. I’m gay and B. Well… I want to be in a relationship for love, not because of who I am, but more than that, I don’t want to go around sleeping with girls or whomever, getting them knocked up and never being allowed to see my pup because of some stupid society ruling. When and if I ever have sex, it’s going to be with a life mate or pack mates, not because of the fact that our race is low on numbers or because I’m a high-alpha, fuck that shit.”

And right then and there, there was an unspoken understanding of the packs’ dynamics and everyone seemed to be in agreement, they were going to as one pack, a family, together for the rest of their lives.

Who cared what society thought?

TBC…


	2. Alpha Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon smiled as he soon transformed into his wolf form. Do to the fact he was a high-alpha, he was only slightly taller and bigger than Jin. His fur was majestic black and his wolf eyes were golden yellow, as was Jin’s eyes.
> 
> Once both men had transformed, they took off running, nearing knocking down Jimin and Suga as they ran down the hall and out the dorm suite, passing students by as they went for the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is an ABO fic.  
> a. Namjoon (a.k.a. Rap Monster) is a high-alpha; which means he is the nature leader of the pack, that does not mean he is the only leader, nor does it not mean that someone else (Jin for example) won’t lead in his place, if for some reason or another he is unable to lead the pack.  
> 2\. Jin and Yoongi (Suga) are the other alphas in the pack, with Jin being above Suga.  
> 3\. J-Hope and V (a.k.a. Hobi and Taehyung) are betas. In this fic, they will care to the needs of the omegas when the alphas are not there. They will also tend their alphas’ needs if the alphas do not want to harm the omegas during sex.  
> 4\. Jimin and Jongkook are the omegas.  
> a. Jongkook in this one is a hermaphrodite which means he looks like a male on the outside, but his reproductive organs allow him to have children. I do not know if he will have them yet or not. If I decide to add pups to the pack, I will add the male pregnancy tag to the tags above. Please be forewarned that it is a possibility; I just haven’t decided yet.  
> 5\. The last thing I want to point out is the “Graphic Depictions Of Violence” tag is in regards to Jungkook’s past as well as Namjoon's past. It does not mean that the alphas or betas are going to be violent towards the omegas or each other. However, with that being said, there will be some violence between the "villain" of the story and some of the pack(s) members later on  
> 6\. Please comment below and let me know what you think. Kudos are nice, comments are nicer.  
> 7\. Don’t forget to subscribe! ^_^

Jin just finished preparing their dinner while everyone else was working on putting their things away in their rooms. He made sure there was a perfect balance of everything in the pot; he didn’t want any of them to have an unbalanced diet.

Once he was finished, he went to get the rest of the pack. He first stopped at Taehyung and Hobi’s room first and was greeted with a pillow to the face, “This is how you great your alpha?”

Taehyung blushed, “Sorry!” He then jumped down off his bed, ran over and picked up the pillow from the floor.

Jin just smiled, “Clean up for dinner,” he then walked out and went to check on the omegas.

After knocking on their bedroom door, he didn’t hear anything so he quietly opened the door and found Jungkook was asleep onto of his bed, however Jimin was nowhere to be found, “Now where did that pup run off too?”

He decided to look in his and Suga’s room, but didn’t even bother to knock on the door. Despite it being made of a thick hardwood, his sensitive hearing was able to pick up the sounds of sex, not to mention his sensitive nose picking up the smell of sex. He sighed and decided to go and check on their head-alpha, Namjoon.

As he walked to the end of the hall and saw the door was ajar and the light was on. He peered inside and saw Namjoon pacing back and forth, his phone up to his ear. He decided to wait until he knew Namjoon was done with his phone call, but he couldn’t help but overhear the other man’s end of the conversation.

_“No, appa, I am not coming home! You are always telling me that I need to accept my role as high-alpha and I have….” there was a low growl, “And I am not the one who went and pushed the stupid law through congress!”_

After a short paused, Namjoon just hung up and tossed his phone onto his bed and let out a loud, angry growl.

Jin knew that growl, having let himself go like that when his parents tried to send him to the States for school. He knew he needed to calm down the head-alpha or rampage would soon come.

He then ran in there and threw his arms around his leader’s body and held him, nuzzling his neck, trying to calm him down, “Shh… it’s alright, Namjoon-ah.”

Namjoon was breathing heavily, his eyes still amber and full of rage, he wanted to go, needed to be free. He let out a growl, “Run.”

“No, I am not letting you run off,” Jin replied.

“No, I need…. run with me?” he asked.

It took a moment for Jin to realize what he was talking about, “Oh, alright. I’ll run with you,” he sent a quick group text; all it read was, “Alpha Run.”

He then slowly let go of Namjoon and transformed into his wolf form.

He was snow white in color from the top of his head to the tip of his tail expect his under coat which seemed to have a blonde tent to it.

Namjoon smiled as he soon transformed into his wolf form. Do to the fact he was a high-alpha, he was only slightly taller and bigger than Jin. His fur was majestic black and his wolf eyes were golden yellow, as was Jin’s eyes.

Once both men had transformed, they took off running, nearing knocking down Jimin and Suga as they ran down the hall and out the dorm suite, passing students by as they went for the stairs.

Thankfully Jaebum was standing near the stairs when he heard the patter of paw on the floor, he just stepped aside and opened the door and the two wolves took off.

Once they where downstairs, they started to run forwards the woods that that behind the school, they ran and ran for what seemed liked hours, maybe even days, who knows. Finally they came towards a clearing and slowed down and Namjoon jumped up on a stone in the middle of the clearing before transforming back into his human form and leaning back, “Everything is so clear and peaceful in my other form. How is it for you?”

Jin was back to being human and was still standing on the ground below, looking at his high-alpha in all of his glory and was blushing, “Yeah, it is, but I think I like this form best,” he winked at Namjoon.

It took Namjoon a few moments before his brain registered what Jin had said and he sat up and tried to hide his manhood behind his hands, but it was still too late, Jin had seen it all and he liked what he saw.

Jin climbed up on the rock and sat beside of him, “It’s just the two of us here, Namjoon-ah. Don’t be ashamed to show me who you are,” he then leaned in and nipped a little at his ear.

Namjoon wasn’t sure if it was the cool breeze that made him shiver or Jin’s breath on his neck, but he knew one thing, he liked what he felt, “Jin-hyung…” he whispered.

Jin took his hands into his own and kissed the back on them, “It’s okay.”

Namjoon just nodded and allowed Jin to move in and kiss him. His lips were soft and bright pink under the moonlight. He closed his eyes and just allowed Jin to care for him, after all, sometimes even the leader needed to just let go.

When the need for air came all too soon for the two boys, Jin pulled away and moved down to kiss the side of his neck and to suck on his Adam’s apple, slowly making his way to the other side and nipping at the small diamond earring, causing Namjoon to moan in pure pleasure.

Namjoon felt his arousal get harder and he couldn’t help but move his hand towards his own cock, only to have Jin stop him and shake his head no, “Allow me,” he said as he wrapped his long, slider fingers around his throbbing member and slowly started to stoke it, smiling when Namjoon let out a stuttered moan, “Enjoying yourself, leader?”

Namjoon found he couldn’t form words are this moment, he just nodded and Jin smiled. He moved back in and started to kiss down his chest and moved over to one of his nipples and slowly licked his tongue across it.

His saliva, mixed with the cool fall air, caused Namjoon to shiver even more and nearly fall off the rock, but Jin was fast and put his free arm around him and held him firm against his side. He then used his fangs and raked them over the small nub and Namjoon let out a howl of pure pleasure.

Jin then contained to kiss his way down Namjoon’s chest and stomach, loving the fact that he had love trail that went from his bellybutton all the way to his testicular sack.

When he reached the end of it, he careful raked his fangs over the of the sack and saw from the corner of his eye Namjoon’s cock twitch with excitement.

He then moved so that he could tease the head of his cock with a switch moved of his tongue.

Namjoon didn’t know what to expect next, but he did know he didn’t want it to stop and for some reason, he knew that he could trust his low-alpha and that everything they were doing just felt so right.

Jin used the tip of his tongue and swirled it around the opening of Namjoon’s foreskin, before dipping it down inside.

Namjoon’s pleasure howl grew louder and louder with each new thing Jin did to him. His hand found its way into Jin’s golden brown locks and he just kept running it though while Jin teased him with his tongue. Before the leader knew it, his low-alpha had taken all of him deep into his mouth and was slowly sucking him off with that talented mouth of his.

Pressure was building up from his lower region and his breath hitched as he tried to speak, “J-jin-hyung…. I….”

Jin knew what he was going to say, but be kept sucking him off and Najoon shoot his whole load deep down his throat and he drank it down as if it was his favorite coffee drink. He then pulled off with a pop and slowly licked his lips and smiled, “My my leader, that was a lot.”

Namjoon blushed, although he did masturbate a few times, he never had anyone suck him off, “S-sorry.”

Jin sat up and kissed, “Don’t be. I’m glad I was able to do that for you. Are you feeling better now?”

Namjoon nodded, “Yeah, I do,” he then sighed, “But I am still bothered by what may father had said to me.”

Jin had a confession to make, “Namjoon-ah, I sort of overheard you talking to your father earlier. You said he was the one who pushed the new law through congress?”

Namjoon looked down at his lap and nodded, “My father is Congressman Kim Lee-hyung.”

Congressman Kim Lee-hyung was famous through the ROK as being a ruthless man and pushing to get laws past against same sex couples, transgender and other discrimination laws.

Jin just looked at his high-alpha before he moved to hug him, “None of that matters, we will still love you and care for you, Namjoon-ah. You aren’t your father and we know that.”

“I know, but it just makes me ashamed to be his son, I hate telling people that,” he replied as he leaned against Jin and closed his eyes.

“Come on, let’s get back for now and we can talk later,” Jin smiled, “Besides, I want some of my pot luck before Jimin eats it all. I swear he can eat just about anything and still be hungry.”

Namjoon smiled, “Sounds like a plan,” he then got off the rock and helped Jin down and they transformed back into their wolf forms and took back off toward campus.

After they returned to their dorm and Namjoon’s room to dress, they came back out and joined the others at the table and Jin went straight to “mother mode,” “Did everyone do their homework?”

A chorus of, “Yes hyung” could be heard.

“And your chores?” he asked as he got Namjoon and him their bowls, but before he could ask another question, Suga spoke up.

“Eomma, shut up. We did everything you asked,” he then stole a bite of meat and grinned.

Jin rolled his eyes, “Stop calling me that.”

“Stop acting like it and maybe I would stop calling you that,” he then stuck his tongue out, but Jimin leaned over and kissed him, grinning like the idiot he was.

Namjoon watched as the two low-alphas and one of the omegas bicker back and forth. He then looked over at Jungkook and noticed that he wasn’t eating, “Jungkook, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Jungkook quickly sat up, “N-nothing!”

Namjoon just looked at him and he sighed, “Sorry, hyung. I guess all of this is still new to me and I am having a hard time adjusting to it.”

Namjoon nodded, “You will fit in, in no time,” he then smiled and held out a bite of food for the younger to eat.

Jungkook took a moment before opening his mouth and taking the offered bit and started to eat, “Thank you, hyung,” he then looked at Jin, “And thank you, too, Jin-hyung.”

Jin bowed his head and they all kept eating.

Once they were done and the table was cleared, since it was the weekend, they decided to stay up and watch movies until each wolf started to fall asleep and drug themselves to their beds.

Namjoon was left with Jungkook after awhile, but the young omega was fast asleep on his lap. He smiled as he picked him up bridal style then realized he forgot which room was Jungkook’s, so he just decided to take the omega to his room for the night.

After he tucked him into the bed, he smiled as he just looked at him, the moonlight shinning into the room on his innocent face and he swore right then and there he would protect them all with his life, Jungkook included. Hell will pay once he found out who hurt this beautiful angel that was now his.

TBC…

 

 

 

 


	3. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Jin then got out his phone and texted the others, “Kookie’s in heat.”  
> Suga was the first to respond, “What was your first clue?”  
> Jimin response was, “Is hyung going to join in the fun?”  
> Taehyung was next, “Hmm, so that’s what that was this morning. You hyungs are lucky you can tell when they omegas are in heat,” followed up with a series of emoticons.  
> Hobi was last with his response, “So like, what does that mean? Can we watch?”  
> Jin shook his head, “No Hobi, we can’t watch. Look, this moment means the most to both Kookie and Namjoon and we aren’t going to spoil it by watching.”  
> Hobi quickly responded back, “So mean, hyung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is an ABO fic.  
> a. Namjoon (a.k.a. Rap Monster) is a high-alpha; which means he is the nature leader of the pack, that does not mean he is the only leader, nor does it not mean that someone else (Jin for example) won’t lead in his place, if for some reason or another he is unable to lead the pack.  
> 2\. Jin and Yoongi (Suga) are the other alphas in the pack, with Jin being above Suga.  
> 3\. J-Hope and V (a.k.a. Hobi and Taehyung) are betas. In this fic, they will care to the needs of the omegas when the alphas are not there. They will also tend their alphas’ needs if the alphas do not want to harm the omegas during sex.  
> 4\. Jimin and Jongkook are the omegas.  
> a. Jongkook in this one is a hermaphrodite which means he looks like a male on the outside, but his reproductive organs allow him to have children. I do not know if he will have them yet or not. If I decide to add pups to the pack, I will add the male pregnancy tag to the tags above. Please be forewarned that it is a possibility; I just haven’t decided yet.  
> 5\. The last thing I want to point out is the “Graphic Depictions Of Violence” tag is in regards to Jungkook’s past as well as Namjoon's past. It does not mean that the alphas or betas are going to be violent towards the omegas or each other. However, with that being said, there will be some violence between the "villain" of the story and some of the pack(s) members later on  
> 6\. Please comment below and let me know what you think. Kudos are nice, comments are nicer.  
> 7\. Don’t forget to subscribe! ^_^

A few weeks had passed since the new packs had been formed on campus. Most of them seemed to be working, such as Namjoon’s new pack.

They took on the moniker of Bulletproof Boy Scouts or BTS for short. Everything seemed to be working well in the new pack; it seemed like they were almost always together.

One day, around mid semester, Namjoon had come home from his last two class early, due to the fact both professors had to cancel due to a nasty werewolf flu that was going around.

That worked well for him because he knew his little omega, Jungkook, would be home alone at this time.

The two of them had gotten closer over the last few weeks, since that first night when Jungkook woke up and found himself curled up to his topless leader’s side, laying askew on the bed with his blonde hair tossed in every direction, he had found out that he actually liked seeing his leader like this.

Namjoon found himself taking the stairs to his dorm building two at a time and fumbling to find the key to his suite when he got home, he was just too excited to have his Kookie in his arms and just simply hold him.

Unlike the other two alphas and Jimin, he found just holding Jungkook was enough for him.

Not that he hadn't done anything with Jimin, that little omega seemed to be horny 24/7. Just the other weekend it seemed like he was going from person-to-person (expect for Jungkook) trying to get into their pants and if he couldn't do that, Jimin would at least make out with them.

When he opened the door, he nearly fell over Jungkook’s bag in the entry way, as well as his shoes and what had seemed like every article of the boys clothing. It took him a moment to realize that there was also a certain _smell_ in air.

Fearing for his omega’s life, Namjoon ran down the hall, towards the smell and stopped just outside of his room. He carefully opened the door and found a naked Jungkook lying on his bed, eyes closed tight, with his hand around his hard cock, covered in sweat and dried semen. It only dawned on Namjoon right at that moment what he was seeing and smelling; Jungkook was finally having his first full heat.

He quickly, yet quietly removed his own clothing and walked over to the omega and sat on the bed. He used his own hand to cover the hand Jungkook was using to masturbate with, and used the other one to wipe the tears from his eyes before leaning in and kissing them, “Shh, Kookie, I’m here,” he whispered.

Jungkook eyes shot open and looked at his leader; his voice was so dry from crying and moaning from the pleasure and pain; he could barely speak, “It hurts.”

Namjoon understood and nodded his head, “It’s your first official heat, Kookie. How long have you been like this?”

Jungkook replied, “Just after breakfast. I returned when I started to feel sick to my stomach. I didn’t know what I was doing, I just allowed my body to move on its on, hyung.”

“It’s alright, hyung is here to take care of you,” he then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Jungkook slowly closed his eyes and allowed his leader, soon to be lover, to take over, just like a good omega should.

When they needed to breath, Namjoon smiled and helped him lay more towards the center of the bed, then laid down beside of him and rolled both Jungkook and himself on their sides so they could face each other.

He held onto Jungkook’s slender hips as he moved to kiss along his neck and shoulder blade, causing the younger boy to moan softly in his ear, which in turn caused him to moan as he slowly moved his hand down the curvature of his body and to his backside where he discovered how wet the young omega was. He whispered in his ear, “Was this because of me?”

Jungkook shook his head yes, “I’m always thinking of you, leader. Is it wrong for me to want my first time to be with you?”

Namjoon smiled and kissed the boy’s blushing cheeks, “No, it’s not. I want _our_ first times to be with each other.”

Jungkook looked him in the eyes, “You mean?”

“I’ve been saving myself for this moment, Kookie. Yes, I have made out with the others, and all of those times were amazing,” he then sighed a little, “Especially with Jin-hyung, but this moment right here, I wanted to save it for you and they all respected me for that and understood the reason why. This is going to be the most beautiful moment for the both of us, Kookie,” he then leaned in and kissed him again, but this time he had more passion in his kiss than before.

Both of their bodies were starting to heat up with fervor as the kiss became deeper and deeper.

Namjoon moved his hand down to the inside of Jungkook’s crack and used the wetness that was dripping from him to coat his fingers, secretly thankful for asking Jin for advice on how to handle Jungkook’s first official heat. He then used one of his slick finger and slowly started to push it inside of him.

Jungkook’s breath hitched as Namjoon was slowly pushing his finger into him and he whimpered a little in pain, “Hyung…”

Namjoon whispered in his ear, “Relax for me.”

It seemed like those words were all he needed in order to relax and his breathing started to calm down.

Namjoon smiled and lightly nipped at Jungkook’s earlobe with his fangs, then he started to move his finger slowly in and out of Jungkook.

Jungkook’s moans seemed to increase as the speed of Namjoon's fingers increased as well, and after several moments, he pulled his finger out, only to push two fingers back inside, scissoring them as he pushed them farther and farther, until Namjoon finally hit his prostate.

Meanwhile, Jin was the next of the alpha-hyung line to come home. He wasn’t paying much attention either, as he had his wallet out and was slipping the dorm suite card back inside when he tripped over Jungkook’s bag and fell flat on his face, “Ow…” he groaned as he looked around to see what he tripped over. Jin had saw Jungkook and Namjoon’s bag, but he also saw Jungkook’s clothing laying on the floor.

He quickly got up and looked at everything for a few moments before it dawned on him and he smiled a little, “I thought Jungkook was feeling a little warm this morning when I touched his forehead,” he then got out his phone and texted the others, “Kookie’s in heat.”

Suga was the first to respond, “What was your first clue?”

Jimin response was, “Is hyung going to join in the fun?”

Taehyung was next, “Hmm, so that’s what that was this morning. You hyungs are lucky you can tell when they omegas are in heat,” followed up with a series of emoticons.

Hobi was last with his response, “So like, what does that mean? Can we watch?”

Jin shook his head, “No Hobi, we can’t watch. Look, this moment means the most to both Kookie and Namjoon and we aren’t going to spoil it by watching.”

Hobi quickly responded back, “So mean, hyung!”

Jin was about to respond when he heard Jungkook cry out, “Oh god, hyung! It hurts! Pull it out!”

As fast, yet as quietly as he could, Jin ran down the hall, “just to check on them,” he thought to himself.

Thankful that Namjoon didn’t shut the door all the way, he peered through the crack.

“Shh, baby, relax, okay. Yes, it’s going to hurt the first time I go in, but you have to trust me…Kookie, look at me,” Namjoon then waited for Jungkook to look at him, “Do you trust me?”

Jin could see that Jungkook was breathing hard and was trying to calm himself down. He waited a few moments then he saw the boy nod, “Yes hyung, I trust you.”

Namjoon leaned forward and kissed him then kept pushed farther inside of Jungkook’s slick entrance.

Suga stood behind Jin before goosing his sides and causing him to yelp, “Pervert,” he smirked.

Jin smacked his arm and whispered, “I heard Kookie crying and I wanted to make sure he was okay.”

Suga shrugged his shoulders and whispered back, “Kinda like when you saw Jimin and I doing it for the first time?”

Jin rolled his eyes then asked, “I thought you had to work today?”

“I do. I thought I would come home first and check on our leader and omega to make sure they were okay. It’s the first time for the both of them,” Suga pointed out.

Jin smiled, “So you do have feelings under that cold heart of yours.”

Suga replied back in an angry whispered tone, “Of course I have feelings! I’m not some cold hearted beast!”

Jin turned him around and led him back down the hall and into their room, “Just get changed for work.”

While Suga got ready for work, Jin went to clean up the tripping hazard that was in their entry hall then went to the kitchen to work on fixing dinner while Namjoon worked on making sweet, passionate love to their youngest omega.

What the alpha's failed to notice though, was the figure from Jungkook's past lurking in the shadows, with the most sinister smile on his face, outside of their suite

TBC…

 

 


	4. The Other Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Jungkook's past shows back up and he's got a new "play thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Bambam is evil in this. We needed a villain, therefore we picked Bambam....
> 
> We are sorry, Bambam.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 1\. This is an ABO fic.  
> a. Namjoon (a.k.a. Rap Monster) is a high-alpha; which means he is the nature leader of the pack, that does not mean he is the only leader, nor does it not mean that someone else (Jin for example) won’t lead in his place, if for some reason or another he is unable to lead the pack.  
> 2\. Jin and Yoongi (Suga) are the other alphas in the pack, with Jin being above Suga.  
> 3\. J-Hope and V (a.k.a. Hobi and Taehyung) are betas. In this fic, they will care to the needs of the omegas when the alphas are not there. They will also tend their alphas’ needs if the alphas do not want to harm the omegas during sex.  
> 4\. Jimin and Jongkook are the omegas.  
> a. Jongkook in this one is a hermaphrodite which means he looks like a male on the outside, but his reproductive organs allow him to have children. I do not know if he will have them yet or not. If I decide to add pups to the pack, I will add the male pregnancy tag to the tags above. Please be forewarned that it is a possibility; I just haven’t decided yet.  
> 5\. The last thing I want to point out is the “Graphic Depictions Of Violence” tag is in regards to Jungkook’s past as well as Namjoon's past. It does not mean that the alphas or betas are going to be violent towards the omegas or each other. However, with that being said, there will be some violence between the "villain" of the story and some of the pack(s) members later on  
> 6\. Please comment below and let me know what you think. Kudos are nice, comments are nicer.  
> 7\. Don’t forget to subscribe! ^_^

Yugyeom had been out all day long and all he wanted to do was go home, take a shower, work on his homework then go to bed.

Once he stepped off the elevator to the floor his dorm suite was on, he noticed Kunpimook was standing outside of the BTS dorm, “Kunpimook-hyung, is everything alright?”

Kunpimook turned around and nodded, “Yeah, I was just returning the CD I borrowed from Yoongi-hyung,” he smiled as he picked up his bag and walked over to GOT7’s youngest omega and put his arm around him and smiled, “You are looking a little flushed, Yugyeomie.”

“I’ve had a long day, hyung,” he sighed, “Remember I had dance practice after my classes today, plus I had to work your shift at the café today because you just had to have more sleep.”

Kunpimook glared at him, “If you would have just done everything I told you to do last night and do it right, I wouldn’t have to been up as late as I was punishing you.”

Yugyeom sighed, “Yes hyung. I’m sorry for complaining,” he knew all too well that Kunpimook wouldn’t leave it at that.

“You are going to have to be punished for being snippy with me, you do know that, don’t you, Yugyeomie?”

He nodded, “Yes, hyung.”

Kunpimook them took the young omega back to their dorm and to the room he shared with him, “Strip,” he said in a very demanding tone.

Yugyeom sat his bag and phone down quickly removed his clothing and waited for his hyung’s next instruction.

Kunpimook got under his bed and pulled out a cock ring, a wooden paddle, a collar and a butt plug. He then placed the ring around Yugyeom’s cock, tightened the collar around his neck and had him bend over the bed where he started to push the plug inside of his anal cavity without using lube or any preparation.

Yugyeom had a hard time not crying out in pain, he knew if he did, Kunpimook would only increase the pain level, however a small whimper did escape and the moment it did, Yugyeom tried to take it back, “I-I’m sorry, hyung.”

Kunpimook stopped what he was doing and forced the omega to look at him, “Why would you whimper? I’m being generous, aren’t I?”

Yugyeom nodded in Kunpimook’s strong grip, “Yes, hyung. I’m sorry, hyung.”

“I don’t think you are, Yugyeomie,” he reached around his neck and squeezed it a little tight, “Say it again!”

“I’m sorry, hyung!” Yugyeom managed to yell out.

Kunpimook nodded and let go of him, “I think I am going to do something a little different tonight,” he then got back under his bed and pulled out two sets of cuffs.

“Get on your back on the bed,” which Yugyeom did.

Once he was on the bed he used the cuffs and cuffed him to the headboard, “You are going to stay just like that for the rest of the night,” he then pulled out his smart phone and smirked, “And if I get pissed while doing my homework, you will get a little jolt,” and to demonstrate he touched the app on his phone and Yugyeom felt a small vibration, “And the beauty of this app, I can increase or decrease the vibration.”

Throughout the night, while Kunpimook worked on his homework, Yugyeom felt different vibrations coming from his anal cavity.

When Kunpimook was done with his homework, his torment never ended, he set the app to give a small vibration every 30 minutes and he kept him cuffed to the bed and kept the cock ring on him.

The next morning when he got up he decided that Yugyeom had enough and released him from his torment, somewhat, but then he gave he a new one for the day.

He got out a small vibrator, “Slip this inside of you and when I text you, you have 5 minutes to get somewhere and take a picture and show me that you still have it inside of you or you will regret it oh and you can’t take off the cock ring.”

While in class with Jungkook later that day, he got one of the text messages, after asking Jungkook to keep notes for him, he excused himself to the restroom and took the picture and sent it, via Snapchat to Kunpimook’s account.

Kunpimook replied, “Very good. Keep it up and I might allow you to cum later.”

Yugyeom replied, “Thank you, hyung,” he then sighed, it was going to be a long day.

When he returned to class, Jungkook looked at him, “You don’t look well, Yugyeomie. Is something wrong?”

Yugyeom sighed, “It’s nothing I can’t handle, I’ll be fine,” he then smiled a little.

“Is it one of you alphas?” Jungkook asked with concern on his face.

“Oh no, they are wonderful,” he smiled and the truth was, they were wonderful to him.

“What about your betas?” Jungkook asked.

“Well… one of them does give me trouble, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” Yugyeom responded. He didn’t know why he said it, but he did.

“Maybe you should talk to your high-alpha about it. It is, after all, his job to keep the pack in order. I don’t want to get anyone in trouble, but I don’t want you to be hurting,” he smiled sweetly at his best friend.

Yugyeom smiled back, “Maybe when I get home I will talk to Jaebum-hyung about Kunpimook-hyung.”

“K-Kunpimook? The same Kunpimook from high school?” Jungkook was shocked. He never did tell Yugyeom who stuffed him in the locker that day.

“Um, yeah, actually. Why? Did you have a crush on him?” Yugyeom tried to tease, even if his heart wasn’t into it.

Jungkook shook his head no, “No, I was just curious is all,” but deep down inside, panic set in.

Later that night when Yugyeom got home, Kunpimook had texted him, “I’m going to be out late with Jimin-ah tonight practicing for out dancing midterm. Go ahead and remove the toy.”

Yugyeom couldn’t remove his clothes fast enough and he slowly and carefully removed the vibrator and cock ring, crying out in pain when his semen finally spilled all over his legs and dripped down to his jeans that where around his ankles.

He leaned against the bed and started to cry. He knew Jungkook was right, but he knew he would be in more pain if he told Jaebum about Kunpimook’s mistreat of him. He just had to bare it by himself.

It took several moments, but he pulled himself up and decided to clean the mess up and went to the bathroom to shower. Once he was done, he finally sat down at his desk and went straight to work on the homework that had piled up.

Meanwhile in the BTS dorm, Jungkook just sat at his desk and looked blankly at the pile of papers, not once moving since he got home from classes for the day.

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, nor did he hear Suga come in and call for him to attend dinner. He jumped with the other boy put his hand on his shoulder, “AH!” he then turned around, “Suga-hyung?”

Suga smiled a little, “Yeah, it’s me. You okay, kid? You seem like you are a million miles away.”

Jungkook sighed, “It’s nothing, really. I just sorta ran into someone from high school that I didn’t like too much.”

Suga nodded, “Did he give you any trouble?”

Jungkook just shook his head. He didn’t want to tell Suga that this was the same person who had hurt in school, “No.”

“Well if he does, you come to me or Jin or Namjoon, alright?”

Jungkook nodded, “Yeah, alright.”

“Good. Now come on, dinner’s ready and I’m starving,” he lightly growled, but it was in a playful tone.

Jungkook laughed a little and got up to follow his alpha out to the small dining room.

Unknown to him, his phone had lit up the moment he left the room with a Snapchat notification, “It’s good to know you are here, you freak of nature. Don’t worry, I’ll have my way with you yet.”

 

TBC…

 

 


	5. Don't mess with the maknae omega, you will get bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga was worried about their maknae omega and he was determined to find out who had hurt him and make them pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is an ABO fic.  
> a. Namjoon (a.k.a. Rap Monster) is a high-alpha; which means he is the nature leader of the pack, that does not mean he is the only leader, nor does it not mean that someone else (Jin for example) won’t lead in his place, if for some reason or another he is unable to lead the pack.  
> 2\. Jin and Yoongi (Suga) are the other alphas in the pack, with Jin being above Suga.  
> 3\. J-Hope and V (a.k.a. Hobi and Taehyung) are betas. In this fic, they will care to the needs of the omegas when the alphas are not there. They will also tend their alphas’ needs if the alphas do not want to harm the omegas during sex.  
> 4\. Jimin and Jongkook are the omegas.  
> a. Jongkook in this one is a hermaphrodite which means he looks like a male on the outside, but his reproductive organs allow him to have children. I do not know if he will have them yet or not. If I decide to add pups to the pack, I will add the male pregnancy tag to the tags above. Please be forewarned that it is a possibility; I just haven’t decided yet.  
> 5\. The last thing I want to point out is the “Graphic Depictions Of Violence” tag is in regards to Jungkook’s past as well as Namjoon's past. It does not mean that the alphas or betas are going to be violent towards the omegas or each other. However, with that being said, there will be some violence between the "villain" of the story and some of the pack(s) members later on  
> 6\. Please comment below and let me know what you think. Kudos are nice, comments are nicer.  
> 7\. Don’t forget to subscribe! ^_^

After dinner the pack gathered in the living room as always for some television before going to bed.

Namjoon was working on making his way over towards Jungkook, who was setting up his favorite pillows and blanket on the couch, when Suga touched his shoulder, “Sit with Jimin and Hobi.”

Namjoon looked into the other alpha’s eyes and saw that they had changed into their golden yellow tone and he was showing more of his alpha side than usual. Deciding that there had to be a reason for Suga’s sudden shift in wanting to be with Jungkook, he decided, for tonight, that Suga would be high-alpha and he was just a normal alpha.

He flopped down on the end of the large couch where Suga usually sat and was greeted by two sets of eyes, Hobi’s Heterochromic eyes, one bright sky blue and the other a dark chocolate brown color, and Jimin’s bright red eyes. He smiled and nodded over to Suga, who had just sat down on Jungkook’s pillow pile and brought the youngest omega to his lap with a small yelp.

Jimin smiled a little and crawled onto Namjoon’s lap and nuzzled his neck, whereas Hobi just leaned against him and took Namjoon’s free arm and wrapped it around his waist.

Jin smiled as he walked in with the snacks and drinks for tonight’s _Descendants of the Sun_ episode, followed by a few variety shows before everyone headed to bed for their last day of classes before the fall break. He was glad that in such a short amount of time they could change things up a little and everyone seemed be okay with that. 

Not that Jungkook mind sitting with Suga-hyung, but he couldn’t help but wonder why Suga-hyung wanted to sit with him, so he decided to ask, “Suga-hyung, why are you sitting with me?”

Suga responded, “You need me tonight kid. Just trust me.”

Jungkook figured it was due to the fact that just before dinner, Suga was the one who found him in a state that made him more vulnerable than usual, but he actually found comfort in the fact that his alpha was there for him and found himself leaning against his chest.

Suga smiled a little, he wasn’t sure when or how, but in the weeks that passed, the kid had sunk into his heart. At first it scared him, alphas aren’t usually known for their tenderness, but then he saw Jin being an alpha, who was tender at the same time, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he too could be compassionate like him…it turned out that no, he couldn’t be like Jin, in fact he failed horribly at it and that’s how he lost his first pack, but Jin and Jimin came along and took in the lone wolf and Jin showed him that he could show compassion in his own way and they found a perfect balance.

However, when the new law was passed, he was scared that he was going to lose Jin and Jimin to another pack and once again would become a lone wolf, which would have totally sucked, but somehow the fates took pity on him and here he was, holding this tiny hermaphrodite  omega in his arms and feeling as if he needed to protect him with everything he had in him and from whatever was truly bothering him. He knew that Jungkook didn’t actually lie to him, but he wasn’t telling him the whole truth either about what had caused him to wig out earlier. He hoped that he would tell him the whole truth of what was bothering him. He looked down at Jungkook to speak to him, but the omega was asleep, “Geez kid, it’s not even nine o’clock.”

It didn’t even seem to faze him; in fact he just snuggled up even closer.

Suga sighed and decided he would hold him and that would be good enough for now.

When Jin declared it was bedtime, Suga moved Jungkook the best he could so he could carry him to bed without waking him up and amazingly enough, he was able to do that.

After he carried him to bed, he tucked him in, kissed the top of his head and sighed, “You’re turning me soft kid. I hope you know that,” but he smiled all the same. He then turned around to turn off the lamp over his desk when he saw Jungkook’s phone laying on it and the notification light was blinking. He knew it wasn’t any of his business why it was blinking, but something on inside told him that he needed to know in order to protect his omega. He looked around; Jimin was in the bathroom getting ready for bed; so he tapped on the screen, brining the phone to life and dropped down the notification bar and saw an unopened Snapchat. He knew these stupid things where usually dumb and only lasted at most 10 seconds, but he had to know if that was what was bothering Jungkook, so he tapped on it and saw the snap,  it made his blood boil. He knew who it was from… it was from the boy who harmed his omega in the past.

He quickly jotted down the screen name: Bambam1A, using Jungkook’s pen, on the back of his hand and was thankful the Snapchat disappeared just in time.

Jimin came out of the bathroom and looked at Suga, “Hyung, what’s wrong?”

Suga quickly replied, “I saw the kid’s phone was dying and was trying to look for his charger.”

Jimin smiled a little and walked over to the desk and showed Suga the charge cord that was plugged into the power strip up on the desk, “Here you go, hyung.”

Suga nodded and plugged in Jungkook’s phone then turned off the light. He kissed Jimin goodnight and left the omega room and went for his and Jin’s room.

Jin was taking a shower so he decided to see if he could find out who this “Bambam1A” was. He got out his own phone and brought up that stupid app, thankful for once that Jimin put it on his phone and was trying to see if there was away to look for screen names through his contacts.

He scrolled for a moment or two and couldn’t find anything. He was about to give up when Jin came out of the shower, hair still wet, in nothing but a towel and looked at him, “Are you alright?”

Suga sighed and put his phone down, “No, I’m not. How the fuck do you look for screen names in that Snapchat thing to see who they belong too?”

“You mean like mutual friends?” Jin asked.

Suga nodded and handed him the phone, “Yeah, I think someone is bothering Kookie and I want to strangle his fucking neck.”

Jin smiled a little, “So that’s why you showed your alpha side tonight,” he then laughed a little when Suga growled at him, “Alright, alright, I’m picking on you. Now, do you have a screen name?”

Suga showed him the back of his hand, “I think it’s this guy.”

Jin looked at the name, “I know him. He’s Jimin’s friend from his dance class. He’s in Mark-hyung’s pack, he’s the kid from Thailand, but how would he know Jungkook?”

“Mark-hyung? Oh the kid from America, yeah. He’s in my rap lyrics class, he’s cool,” he then shrugged his shoulders, “Kid has to have been here awhile to be able to speak Korean as well as he does. Maybe he was an exchange student in high school or something,” Suga replied.

“Yeah, maybe, but hey, why do you think he’s bothering Jungkook?” Jin asked as he handed Suga back his phone and went though his routine of getting ready for bed.

“I went to tuck the kid in for the night and I saw he had a message and I had a feeling it was from whomever was bothering him and we all know that Jungkook doesn’t password protect his phone, so I took a chance and looked and the message he sent was pretty mean, even by my standards.”

Jin looked at him and waited for him to go on.

“It’s good to know you are here, you freak of nature. Don’t worry, I’ll have my way with you yet,” Suga quoted the message.

Jin just looked at him, “It could very well be a prank.”

“Yeah, well the way it looked to me was, he knows about Jungkook’s secret,” Suga pointed out.

Jin nodded, Suga was right about that, being a hermaphrodite wasn’t something you go around saying. It takes trust for a secret like that to come out and he remembered the night that Jungkook said he was one and everyone, including the betas, took an unspoken vow to protect Jungkook and Jimin. 

“For now, don’t think too much about it. It could be they do know each other and maybe he does know Jungkook’s secret, but we can’t be certain until we know for sure,” Jin said as he leaned down to kiss Suga, “And for goodness sakes, don’t tell Namjoon and don’t tell Jungkook about the message. Now, get ready for bed.”

Suga sighed as she sat his phone on his desk then went to get ready himself. If he knew anything about being in this pack, he knew that whatever you do, you don’t piss Jin off, because it will bite you in the ass.

TBC…

 


	6. To protect the pack at all costs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jin will do what it takes to protect their pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is an ABO fic.  
> a. Namjoon (a.k.a. Rap Monster) is a high-alpha; which means he is the nature leader of the pack, that does not mean he is the only leader, nor does it not mean that someone else (Jin for example) won’t lead in his place, if for some reason or another he is unable to lead the pack.  
> 2\. Jin and Yoongi (Suga) are the other alphas in the pack, with Jin being above Suga.  
> 3\. J-Hope and V (a.k.a. Hobi and Taehyung) are betas. In this fic, they will care to the needs of the omegas when the alphas are not there. They will also tend their alphas’ needs if the alphas do not want to harm the omegas during sex.  
> 4\. Jimin and Jongkook are the omegas.  
> a. Jongkook in this one is a hermaphrodite which means he looks like a male on the outside, but his reproductive organs allow him to have children. I do not know if he will have them yet or not. If I decide to add pups to the pack, I will add the male pregnancy tag to the tags above. Please be forewarned that it is a possibility; I just haven’t decided yet.  
> 5\. The last thing I want to point out is the “Graphic Depictions Of Violence” tag is in regards to Jungkook’s past as well as Namjoon's past. It does not mean that the alphas or betas are going to be violent towards the omegas or each other. However, with that being said, there will be some violence between the "villain" of the story and some of the pack(s) members later on  
> 6\. Please comment below and let me know what you think. Kudos are nice, comments are nicer.  
> 7\. Don’t forget to subscribe! ^_^

Jin was unable to sleep that night. He tried to brush off Suga's concerns over Jungkook’s mysterious Snapchat, but he knew he couldn't just let it be.

They were a pack that had pledge to be together forever and he sure as hell was going to make sure they were going to be that way and hell would pay.

He found out the next morning, from Jaebum, where his beta would be and went to the dance studio to find him.

Once he was there, he saw the boy outside the studio by his locker and it looked as if he was texting. He moved swiftly down the hall, passed everyone else and slammed his fist into the locker door, closing it, “You little shit!” he growled, his fangs already showing as well as his golden-yellow eyes, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out!"”

Bambam thought he could play innocent in front of the weak alpha and smirked, “Whatever do you mean, Jin-hyung?” Jin looked at him, furry coming off of him in waves. On a really bad day, Jin had the strength of a high-alpha male and today was that day.

He slammed Bambam’s body against the locker and looked him in the eyes; he spoke in the demanding tone known to alpha kind, “Stay away from our Jungkook! If you come near him or contact him, I will not hesitate to kill you. Am I understood?”

Bambam knew that, for the moment, he needed to back off from Jin. He nodded and Jin left the younger behind with welts from his claws around his neck.

After checking himself over in the mirror he kept in his locker, he got out and sent another text: _Jin-hyung just threatened to kill me if I keep bothering Jungkook._

A moment later a reply appeared: _Do not worry over that nothing alpha; his time will come._

Meanwhile, Jin came in after his confrontation with Bambam, his anger still rolling off of him in waves of pure heat.

Everyone, expect for Suga, was shocked to feel such an emotion from their usually tame alpha. Suga got up and walked over to him, "You're scaring to pups, babe," he whispered. Jin looked over and saw the others clinging to Namjoon and he was in a protective state, ready to attack if the need came.

Jin nodded and Suga lead him down the hall to Namjoon's private bathroom and started to draw up a warm bath for him. He added some calming salts, made by Hobi's older sister for werewolf kind, and slowly, yet tenderly helped Jin to undress.

Normally Suga would be the one who would who would need to be calmed down, it was rare for him to show this type of affection to anyone, but for Jin, he would show this side of him.

Once they elder alpha was undressed, he helped him to get into the bath, then made quick with his own clothing and got in beside of Jin and started to care for him.

 “Want to talk about it?” he asked as he slowly started to wash him.

Jin sighed, “I found Bambam and gave him a warning.”

Suga smirked a little, “I thought so.”

Jin opened one eye, not even realizing that he had closed them, and looked at him, “How?”

Suga flicked his forehead, “Just shut up and relax. We can talk about it later...”

Once he knew Jin was calmed down, he got out of the bath and helped Jin to dry off before taking him and taking him to their room to dress, “I know you hate this idea, but before you came in, we were all having an important talk.”

Jin looked up at him from his spot on the bed, “What about?”

“It seems Namjoon’s father has a hidden agenda. He wants to force him to bond with a female and have pups with her.”

Jin’s eyes widen and he suddenly felt sick, “Didn’t Namjoon tell his father that he’s with us and just outside of taking the bonding oath, we are all bonded to him?”

Suga nodded, “That’s what we were all talking about before your brooding ass walked in and turned everyone into scared pups. Seriously, I think Kookie and Jimin were about to transform that’s how scared they were.”

Jin sighed and looked away, “I’m sorry.”

Suga made Jin look at him, “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to the pups and Namjoon.” Jin sunk back into the bath and let his anger fade away.

After his bath, Jin went to the living room where he saw Jimin laying on Namjoon’s lap and Jungkook curled up between Hobi and Taehyung.

Being omegas, they were more sensitive to the emotions of their alphas and if their alphas were angry, their instincts would kick in to protect themselves from their alpha’s anger, usually by transforming into their wolves.

“Hey,” he whispered, feeling ashamed that he caused their omegas to transform out of fear.

The pups looked up and looked at their alpha and slowly started to sit up. Jimin was the first to act as he moved off Namjoon’s lap, Jin got on his knees on the floor and he slowly approached him, lightly bumping his hand with this muzzle before he slowly started to lick him and Jin smiled and started to laugh a little.

Before he knew it, Jimin pounced him and was licking him all over his face, making him laugh even more. He was soon join by Jungkook, then both of them turned back and kissed him.

Jimin spoke up, “Are you feeling better, hyung?”

“Outside of your cock poking me in the leg, yes.”

Jimin blushed and covered himself with his hand, “S-sorry, hyung!” he then turned back to the others, “Hobi-hyung, please hand me my shorts!”

Hobi pouted, “Aw, but I like seeing naked Jiminie and Kookie,” but nonetheless he tossed both boys their underwear and they quickly got dressed.

Once everyone was settled back on the couch, Jin nuzzled Namjoon’s neck, “Sorry.”

Namjoon smiled and kissed the side of his face, “It’s alright.”

Jin nodded then looked at his alpha, “Suga said your father was causing you some issues?”

Namjoon sighed, “To say the lease. He wants me to marry a female and have pups with her.”

“Doesn’t he know…” but Namjoon cut him off.

“He doesn’t care. If I don’t do as he asks, he will lose his position of power and everything that goes with it,” Namjoon replied.

“What are we going to do?” Jin asked, “We are a bonded pack already. He can’t take you away from us.”

“I know; there’s only one thing we can do.”

Jin looked at him and all of the sudden he understood. He took Namjoon’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “Then we should do it.”

Namjoon was shocked. He was asking the pack to take the bonding oath with them, one that would bond all 7 of their souls together for the rest of their lives and into the next life. It was a rare thing for anyone to do these days. He only knew of a handful of wolves their age to complete the bond with their mates.

He turned and looked at the pack and they all seem to hold the same expression on their faces as Jin did, even Suga, who usually was the type to hide all his emotions, expect for sleep and hunger.

He smiled at them, overcome with emotions, he leaned against Jin and whispered, “Thank you.”

Jin held him and rubbed his back, “Anything for you, love.”

Maybe today didn’t have to suck after all.

TBC…

 


	7. Taking care of our Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon tells his pack about his not so beautiful family life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been over two months. Life sorta happened. New chapter next week. I promise. ^_^
> 
> Edit: (2016-10-7)  
> Sorry I have been away for so long a new job has kept me busy. I will try to make it so my updates aren't taking forever, but I cannot promise. 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 1\. This is an ABO fic.  
> a. Namjoon (a.k.a. Rap Monster) is a high-alpha; which means he is the nature leader of the pack, that does not mean he is the only leader, nor does it not mean that someone else (Jin for example) won’t lead in his place, if for some reason or another he is unable to lead the pack.  
> 2\. Jin and Yoongi (Suga) are the other alphas in the pack, with Jin being above Suga.  
> 3\. J-Hope and V (a.k.a. Hobi and Taehyung) are betas. In this fic, they will care to the needs of the omegas when the alphas are not there. They will also tend their alphas’ needs if the alphas do not want to harm the omegas during sex.  
> 4\. Jimin and Jongkook are the omegas.  
> a. Jongkook in this one is a hermaphrodite which means he looks like a male on the outside, but his reproductive organs allow him to have children. I do not know if he will have them yet or not. If I decide to add pups to the pack, I will add the male pregnancy tag to the tags above. Please be forewarned that it is a possibility; I just haven’t decided yet.  
> 5\. The last thing I want to point out is the “Graphic Depictions Of Violence” tag is in regards to Jungkook’s past as well as Namjoon's past. It does not mean that the alphas or betas are going to be violent towards the omegas or each other. However, with that being said, there will be some violence between the "villain" of the story and some of the pack(s) members later on  
> 6\. Please comment below and let me know what you think. Kudos are nice, comments are nicer.  
> 7\. Don’t forget to subscribe! ^_^

Namjoon woke up in a covered in a cool sweat, heart pumping out of his chest. He looked over at Jimin and saw that he was still asleep.

The night before, Jin had came home, furious over something he had yet to talk about with the other alpha, but Suga seemed to know and had took care to calm him down.

After he apologized and they talked a little about what his father was trying to do and all had agreed to go through the bonding, then soon after that, it started to storm and Jimin clung himself to Namjoon for the rest of the night and wouldn’t sleep in his own bed. Namjoon allowed the omega to sleep with him, he even allowed him to cuddle him, which at first he didn’t mind, but now… he was still shaken up from a nightmare and didn’t want to feel weak in front of his omega. He tried to get out of bed, but like the klutz he was, he not only forgot to turn on the lamp that was on his bedside table, but also ended up stubbing his foot on the bedside table and yelping out in pain.

Jimin started to wake up, “Hyung? You okay?” he asked; his voice very groggy sounding.

“I studded my toe, Chimmin. Go back to sleep,” Namjoon replied.

Jimin moved closer and turned on the lamp, “Let me see it.”

Namjoon wanted to protest, but Jimin was already pulling his foot towards him, “I say you did. You’re bleeding. Let me get the first aid kit,” and before Namjoon could do anything else, Jimin was moving out of bed and going towards the bathroom to get the first aid kit from under the sink and coming back and taking care of him.

“Why were you getting out of bed to start with?” Jimin asked as he bandaged up his toe.  

Namjoon sighed, “I had a nightmare about my mother and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Jimin looked at his leader’s golden-yellow eyes, “Want to talk about it?”

Namjoon knew sooner or later he would have to tell them about his family, since his father was causing so many issues for them, “Well for starters, she likes to beat me.”

Jimin’s face paled and his eyes widen, “What? Why?”

“Every since I was a pup she has had pure hate for me,” he was looking at his lap, unwilling to even look at Jimin, unshed tears started to fall, “I’m what you would call an accident. My father is an alpha, but he wanted money and power, so he married my mother, however, she was unable to produce any children, so he decided to have me with another…” he then stopped telling his story and looked at Jimin, “M-my mother… he took me away from her.”

Jimin was confused and he tilted his head as he looked at his leader, “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“My real mother; my father had an affair with her and had me, then one day, he just took me away from her. I was barely even a year old when he did that… why did I forget that until now?” the question was more to himself and to Jimin.

However Jimin replied, “We tend to block out our most painful memories. A pup’s bond with their mother is only second to that with their mate, so it’s natural that if something tragic happened to their mother, such as a pup being taken away from them, then we would block out the memory, only to have it resurface years later for whatever reason. My guess is because we are all about to bond ourselves to each other, making all of us your mate; that would be why you would remember such a tragic event.”

“J-mini, you must be tired, you actually make sense,” he smiled and kissed Jimin on the nose.

Jimin blushed, “Don’t tell the others I have profound moments of thought.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think they would believe me,” Namjoon smiled, only to be tackled by Jimin and both of them falling to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Jin ran in a moment later, forgetting his current state of undress, “Are you two alright? Jiminie, Namjoonie, why are you two on the floor?! You are going to catch a cold down there… and why is the first aid kit out? Namjoonie, did you hurt yourself again….” he was in what the pack would call, “full mother mode” and was running around putting the first aid kit up and putting them back in bed.

While he was doing that, Suga came in, in the same state of undress as Jin, yawning and running his hand through his hair, “I was asleep. Why did you two do something that woke Jin up?”

“Not like we met to wake Jin-hyung up, Suga-bee,” Namjoon said sweetly as the other alpha just crawled into bed with them, “Whoa, what do you think you are doing?”

“Going back to bed, so shut up,” Suga replied a less than seconds later, he was asleep.

Before Namjoon could say anymore, Jungkook was sleep walking into his room and curling up on Jimin’s other side and going back to sleep himself.

“What is all of this?” Namjoon protested. It wasn’t that his bed wasn’t large enough for the pack to sleep in, it’s just that he didn’t want the whole pack in his bed, especially Suga, who could snore the paint off the walls, if it was possible.

He tried to get up, but Jin shoved him back down and went to work to make sure the others were covered up.

Hobi and Taehyung were the next to come in, clamming that they made so much noise it woke the dead and before Namjoon knew it, he was covered up by Hobi, who thought it was a good idea to use him as a large body pillow and fall back to sleep.

“Well fuck,” he said out loud, “All I wanted was to try and shake off that nightmare and I find myself sandwiched between Suga and Jiminie and being hugged to death by Hobi.

Hobi spoke up, “Pillow needs to hush. We will talk about nightmares later, goodnight.”

Namjoon sighed, “Fine,” he then closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, some place far away, a woman stood in her own home and looked at the baby book what was 20 years old and ran her finger over the picture that was inside of it, “I miss you my little Namjoon. I hope you are well, pup.”

TBC…


	8. High-Alpha Seeks Maknae Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Namjoon's nightmares are becoming worse and worse; so one night; his alpha side does something that normally an alpha wouldn't do, it went looking for the youngest omega of the pack to help heal; turns out; they needed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 months (minus 4 days) since my last update?! O.o Goodness, I didn't know I was super busy with my new job. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Almost nearly pure smut with Jungkook/Namjoon. 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 1\. This is an ABO fic.  
> a. Namjoon (a.k.a. Rap Monster) is a high-alpha; which means he is the nature leader of the pack, that does not mean he is the only leader, nor does it not mean that someone else (Jin for example) won’t lead in his place, if for some reason or another he is unable to lead the pack.  
> 2\. Jin and Yoongi (Suga) are the other alphas in the pack, with Jin being above Suga.  
> 3\. J-Hope and V (a.k.a. Hobi and Taehyung) are betas. In this fic, they will care to the needs of the omegas when the alphas are not there. They will also tend their alphas’ needs if the alphas do not want to harm the omegas during sex.  
> 4\. Jimin and Jongkook are the omegas.  
> a. Jongkook in this one is a hermaphrodite which means he looks like a male on the outside, but his reproductive organs allow him to have children. I do not know if he will have them yet or not. If I decide to add pups to the pack, I will add the male pregnancy tag to the tags above. Please be forewarned that it is a possibility; I just haven’t decided yet.  
> 5\. The last thing I want to point out is the “Graphic Depictions Of Violence” tag is in regards to Jungkook’s past as well as Namjoon's past. It does not mean that the alphas or betas are going to be violent towards the omegas or each other. However, with that being said, there will be some violence between the "villain" of the story and some of the pack(s) members later on  
> 6\. Please comment below and let me know what you think. Kudos are nice, comments are nicer.  
> 7\. Don’t forget to subscribe! ^_^

_Namjoon looked at his mother, who had tied him to the chair and was beating him, due to her pure hate of her “son”._

_"Eomma, why are you hurting me?”_

_She used her own claw and lift his head up, his eye was swollen shut, blood was running down the side of his face and she had pulled out a great deal of hair, “Because you have been nothing but a burden to me the moment you came home. I despise you, you freak!”_

* * *

 

The last word ringing through his nightmare as he once again woke up in a cold sweat, this time alone.

He tried to calm down, but his heart was racing and he found it hard to calm down. He was about to get up and head out the balcony, that their dorm had been blessed with, when he heard someone at the door, “Hyung? Is everything okay?”

Namjoon flipped on his bedside lamp and smiled a little at Jungkook, "No, another nightmare."

Jungkook walked over and moved to stand between his legs and put his arms on his shoulders and Namjoon wrapped his arms around his middle and rest his head on Jungkook's stomach. When he spoke, it was barely a whisper, “Stay with me, Kookie.”

Jungkook nodded, running his hand though Namjoon's hair, “Always, hyung.”

He then had his alpha lay back on the bed and straddled his lap, bending down, he kissed him softly on his lips, Namjoon placed his hands on Jungkook’s hips and moved his head up to met him, kissing and nipping a little at his lower lip, but still allowed this omega to have control.

Jungkook moved to kiss along Namjoon’s neck and upper collar bone, sucking on it a little, causing him to moan softly in pleasure, “Kookie…”

He smiled as he moved around to suck on his Adam’s apple, “Just let me take care of you, hyung,” he whispered, his breath tickling his hyung’s neck.

Namjoon nodded, he knew he needed this; he needed to allow his mate to care of him for once.

Jungkook moved back a little and had Namjoon sit up so he could remove his top. Once it was off, he tossed it to the floor, but kept the two of them sitting like they were as he removed his own top, smiling at his alpha as he tossed it to the floor as well.

He then kissed him again and slowly reached his hand down to stoke Namjoon’s cock through his sweatpants, making the older boy’s moans increase, “Do you like when I touch you, hyung?”

Namjoon nodded and nuzzled the side of his neck, “Very much so, Kookie.”

Jungkook was glad he was the one his wolf side called out to that night when he was in pain from the nightmare he was having, it was rare for the wolf to do anything that wasn’t a demand, let alone call out for one of the pack, especially an omega, but tonight the wolf knew who Namjoon would need to help calm him down and it too found comfort in Jungkook’s smaller wolf.

Jungkook ran his claws lightly down Namjoon’s back, then around his sides and he slipped his hands into his pants, lightly pulling them down with one hand as the other had pushed Namjoon back onto the bed.

Namjoon threw his arm over his eyes and moaned as Jungkook moved down to suck on the throbbing cock. He started out slow by twirling his tongue in the tip and running it down the foreskin; around and around.

He slowly pumped it as well as he took it into his mouth; before becoming a member of the pack he would have never thought of doing such things before; but in the weeks since, he has learned a lot about pleasing other men while sucking on their cocks, thanks to two horny betas and the other omega.

Namjoon’s moans grew larger and larger the more Jungkook took more of his cock into his mouth, a growl of pleasure escaped his lips once the pup took all of him into his mouth and picked up the pace.

Namjoon, with his eyes closed, ran his hand up Jungkook’s thigh and slipped it under the younger boy’s shorts and started to kneed his nice round ass, lightly raking his nails over it, causing him to moan in pleasure around his cock.

He smirked as he removed his hand and opened his eyes; he then worked to lower the shorts down to Jungkook’s knees and started used the heat that was coming from the omega to slowly push his finger into him, “I didn’t know you were in heat, Kookie.”

Jungkook pulled away, moaning, “It just started about an hour or so before your wolf called for me. I was going to see if Jimin would help me out, but he seems to be with Hobi-hyung and Taehyung-hyung tonight…” he then let out a louder moan, “Oh god, you feel so good, hyung…”

Namjoon smirked, “And here I thought it was I who needed you. Maybe tonight we just need each other.”

Jungkook nodded, “I like being with the others, but I love being with you, hyung.”

Namjoon turned Jungkook around so they were looking into each others’ eyes, “I feel the same way, Jungkook,” he then leaned in and kissed him, his hands slowly traveling down Jungkook’s back and he gripped his ass firmly into the palms of his hands and used one of his fingers to continue to stretch him out, causing the younger wolf to moan in pleasure, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Soon, maybe a little too soon for the both of them, they pulled out from the kiss; a strain of saliva was shared between the two of them. Namjoon reached out and wiped it away and smiled, “I think you’re ready for me, babe. What do you think?”

Jungkook moaned and nodded, “Please hyung.”

Namjoon moved them both once more so that Jungkook was laying on his bed and removed all remaining clothing before he had Jungkook lift his legs up and wrap them around his middle, “You look so beautiful for me baby,” he smiled as he slowly pushed inside, both of them grunting once he was fully in, “Damn babe, you’re tight!”

He nodded and whimpered a little, “Please move, hyung. I need to feel you.”

Namjoon moved down and started to kiss him as he got a nice speed going, pushing in and out of him, working his way towards his prostate.

Grunts, moans, groans and the occasional howl soon filled the high-alpha’s room.

Both werewolves where covered in sweat and Jungkook could fell pressure building up as Namjoon kept hitting his prostate over and over again, panting and nipping at the boy’s neck, ears and collar bones.

Jungkook wrapped his hand around his cock and started to pump in time with Namjoon’s trusts, “I’m so close, Namjoon!” he cried out, “Please, cum with me!”

Namjoon smirked, “My pleasure, baby,” he picked up the pace, his sack sitting Jungkook’s backside over and over as he drove his entire cock inside of him, pressure building up more and more, “I’m cumming, baby!” he howled as he filled the omega up with his seed.

Jungkook wasn’t too far behind with his own masturbation, but soon Namjoon took his hand and wrapped it around Jungkook’s and together they brought him to competition, his seed spreading between their two bodies, both of them panting as they rode out his orgasm.

Once Namjoon’s cock was soft enough to pull out, he did, then moved to lay beside of his mate and lightly licked the sweat off his face, “Thank you, Kookie.”

Jungkook smiled, “You’re welcome, Namjoon-hyung,” he then yawned and nuzzled him, “I love you.”

Namjoon nuzzled him back, “I love you too, Kookie. Get some sleep.”

However, by the time he finished speaking, his mate was asleep. He smiled, covered both of them up and soon ended up falling asleep.

In the meantime, Suga was wide awake, lying with Jin, who he thought was asleep. He spoke out loud, “I wonder what the nightmare was about this time.”

Jin rolled over and kissed the side of his neck, “His mother, most likely.”

Suga jumped and turned to the other alpha, “I thought you were asleep.”

Jin laughed, “Who can sleep with all the sex going on? We just had to have the room right in the middle of it all.”

Suga nuzzled him a little, “Yeah, well, now I’m horny. Want to do something about it?”

Jin smirked, “It would be my pleasure.”

TBC…

 

 


	9. The Other Pack Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Jaebum felt sick for watching the two lovers make out of the couch so as quietly as he could, he went back to his room and fell onto his bed and for the first time since he was a child, leaning how to hunt and having to kill his first prey but not actually wanting to do so, he actually cried and while the alpha inside of him mourned the loss of his mate…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is an ABO fic.  
> a. Namjoon (a.k.a. Rap Monster) is a high-alpha; which means he is the nature leader of the pack, that does not mean he is the only leader, nor does it not mean that someone else (Jin for example) won’t lead in his place, if for some reason or another he is unable to lead the pack.  
> 2\. Jin and Yoongi (Suga) are the other alphas in the pack, with Jin being above Suga.  
> 3\. J-Hope and V (a.k.a. Hobi and Taehyung) are betas. In this fic, they will care to the needs of the omegas when the alphas are not there. They will also tend their alphas’ needs if the alphas do not want to harm the omegas during sex.  
> 4\. Jimin and Jongkook are the omegas.  
> a. Jongkook in this one is a hermaphrodite which means he looks like a male on the outside, but his reproductive organs allow him to have children. I do not know if he will have them yet or not. If I decide to add pups to the pack, I will add the male pregnancy tag to the tags above. Please be forewarned that it is a possibility; I just haven’t decided yet.  
> 5\. The last thing I want to point out is the “Graphic Depictions Of Violence” tag is in regards to Jungkook’s past as well as Namjoon's past. It does not mean that the alphas or betas are going to be violent towards the omegas or each other. However, with that being said, there will be some violence between the "villain" of the story and some of the pack(s) members later on  
> 6\. Please comment below and let me know what you think. Kudos are nice, comments are nicer.  
> 7\. Don’t forget to subscribe! ^_^

Yugyeom was limping when he walked into the student union bookstore for his shift with Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin and Hobi. Jungkook looked at him when he walked behind the cashier’s counter to clock in, “That limp is pretty bad; you should go see a nurse, Yugyeomie.”

“I’m fine,” he growled as he signed into the cash register, “You sound like your hyung when he saw me out in the hall on my way over here,” he huffed. He then picked up a box shipment, got out his box cutter, opened it and started to re-fill the shelf behind the registers, not once looking at the others and barely speaking to them throughout their shift, but also at the same time noting how they all kept looking at him. He sighed, he was going to be found out soon and he was going to end up dead if they didn’t kept their mouths shut, but what was he to do, he was under Bambam’s control.

After his shift at the bookstore, he was thankful he was done with classes for the day and that Bambam wouldn’t return to their dorm until later tonight or even early the next morning and that met he could finally relax. He also thanked whatever god deities they believed in these days, not that he actually believed in anything, that it was Friday, which meet he could finally take a bath, not a shower where the water pressure was barely spraying, but a long bath.

Thankfully Bambam took pity on him and allowed him to go without the vibrator stuck in his ass all day (he lied and told him he was having issues using the restroom, when in reality it was starting to hurt badly enough he was bleeding). Sadly though, Bambam’s generosity was short lived. He made the omega wear a cock ring though, one that locked with a key and Bambam had the key on him so with him being gone, he couldn’t do anything with anyone…despite the fact he was in his heat cycle and he was supposed to bond with their high-alpha tonight, he was going to have to do his best to hide the fact he was in heat.

When he got back to the dorm he noted that he was alone for once and again he thanked the gods for it. He went to Jaebum’s bedroom, seeing as he had the only tub in all the bedrooms in the dorm, sat his bag down and started to fix up the water in the tub.

Once the bottom of the tub was filled, he got out some herbs that he had his cousin send him and added them to the water before taking his bag and heading back to his and Youngjae’s room and getting a change of clothes and his shower kit out. He then returned to the bathroom just as the water was about half way full and turned it off.

After he took off his uniform and underwear, he slowly stepped in and sank into the water, thankful for the some relief he was getting. He closed his eyes and allowed the herbs in the water soak into his skin, hopefully killing off any signs of his heat.

Once they water was starting to cool, he got his kit out and started to wash up and quickly finished his bath. He stepped out into the cool air of the room and made haste drying off and getting dressed, just as he was about to rinse the remaining herbs from the tub, there was a knock at the door, “Babe? Are you in there?”

His eyes widen as the door opened and Jaebum walked through, “Hey, why didn’t you call me and tell me you were talking a bath? I would have skipped my work out and came home,” he smiled as he kissed his omega.

Yugyeom was about to respond when Jaebum got a whiffed of the herbs that still lingered in the tub. He got down and looked at them, studying them for a few moments and noticed right away what they were; he then stood back up and looked at the omega, “Heat-suppressant herbs?” he then held up a witch hazel leaf, “Why are you trying to hide your cycle from me, Yugyeom?”

“I…I can’t have sex with you tonight,” Yugyeom stuttered, “Bambam and I… he was… we’re dating, okay?!” he yelled.

Although their pack agreed to be follow the newly established rules for their kind, Jaebum was hoping that they would be close and as one like Namjoon’s pack had seemed to be, but in the start of the term, he did say that if they broke off into pairs, or found someone to mate with outside of the pack, he would be okay with their decision, but he didn’t think he would actually see it happen to the one wolf he was actually starting to care about, the one who clung to him like a scared child during thunderstorms or would ask for help in their herbology class that all the first years had to take, or who would share his food with him, usually the parts he really didn’t like, even going as far as to feed it to him, Yugyeom had managed to still his heart away and he had hoped that, of all the members of their make shift pack, he would be the one he could call his life mate. He just looked at him, hurt covering his face as he lowered his arm, “Oh…I see.”

Yugyeom sighed and his gaze feel to the floor, he knew it was a lie and the wolf inside of him told him it was a lie, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell the one man who truly meet everything to him, that it was a lie, “I’m sorry, hyung. I should have said something.”

“Yeah, you should,” he sighed, “Go on, leave. I’ll clean up after my bath,” Jaebum turned his back on the younger and Yugyeom decided to obey his high-alpha and he left him standing in the bathroom for hours.

When Jaebum was came out of his room again that night, it was after midnight, dinner had long came and the leftovers put away, but he was finally feeling hungry. He left his room to go to the kitchen to get something to eat when his ears picked up panting and talking, “What did you tell him?” he heard a voice say, he knew it to be Bambam.

“I told him we were dating. He has no idea that I was actually covering up my cycle because you had forced me too,” that was Yugyeom.

He stood in the shadows of the hallway and listened to the maknae talk, “Did he ask anything else?”

He herd Yugyeom let out a whimper in what sounded like pain, mixed with pleasure, so he rounded the corner, but kept himself hidden. He looked over the larger black recliner and saw the two of them on the couch and could see Bambam’s hand was wrapped around Yugyeom’s cock and he looked as if he was painfully tugging at it. He then herd another cry from the omega and he moved just enough to still be out of sight, thanking the gods he wore black clothes, even at night, and watched through the crack between the chair and couch as Bambam was ramming a rather larger dildo in and out of Yugyeom’s hole.

“N-no…” Yugyeom stammered, “N-n-nothing else, m-master! Aw! Please let me cum!”

Jaebum felt sick for watching the two lovers make out of the couch so as quietly as he could, he went back to his room and fell onto his bed and for the first time since he was a child, leaning how to hunt and having to kill his first prey but not actually wanting to do so, he actually cried and while the alpha inside of him mourned the loss of his mate…

TBC…        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start to add more characters from other groups as soon as possible.


	10. Missing Omegas Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: When Jungkook, Yugyeom, Baekhyun and Zelo go missing, their high alphas wonder were could they have gone and who could have taken them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Mentions of torture and beatings! If this makes you unconformable I am sorry. Self-edited. I wanted to get this out to you as soon as I wrote it.
> 
> A few things I would like for you to please note before reading:  
> 1\. This is an ABO fic.  
> a. Namjoon (a.k.a. Rap Monster) is a high-alpha; which means he is the nature leader of the pack, that does not mean he is the only leader, nor does it not mean that someone else (Jin for example) won’t lead in his place, if for some reason or another he is unable to lead the pack.  
> 2\. Jin and Yoongi (Suga) are the other alphas in the pack, with Jin being above Suga.  
> 3\. J-Hope and V (a.k.a. Hobi and Taehyung) are betas. In this fic, they will care to the needs of the omegas when the alphas are not there. They will also tend their alphas’ needs if the alphas do not want to harm the omegas during sex.  
> 4\. Jimin and Jongkook are the omegas.  
> a. Jongkook in this one is a hermaphrodite which means he looks like a male on the outside, but his reproductive organs allow him to have children. I **do not** know if he will have them yet or not. If I decide to add pups to the pack, I will add the male pregnancy tag to the tags above. Please be forewarned that it is a possibility; I just haven’t decided yet.  
>  5\. The last thing I want to point out is the “Graphic Depictions Of Violence” tag is in regards to Jungkook’s past as well as Namjoon's past. It does not mean that the alphas or betas are going to be violent towards the omegas or each other. However, with that being said, there will be some violence between the "villain" of the story and some of the pack(s) members later on  
> 6\. Please comment below and let me know what you think. Kudos are nice, comments are nicer.  
> 7\. Don’t forget to subscribe! ^_^

Namjoon, Jaebum and Suho sat the High Alpha table in their dorm building cafeteria, eating their lunch, when Namjoon spoke up, “Have you noticed the maknae wolves acting odd lately?”

Jaebum stopped in mid-bite and put down his chopsticks, “Yeah. Yugyeom was actually using suppression herbs the other day and said it was because he and Bambam were in a relationship, but he seemed unhappy about it, to be honest.”

Suho nodded as well, “Baekhyun isn’t my maknae, but he is my only omega and he seemed off when… well when Bambam called him the other night. He said it was about an assignment, but I looked at his schedule and checked around and he and Bambam don’t have any classes or any of the same professors.”

Namjoon nodded, “Jungkook seemed scared of Bambam, too when he came up behind him in the hall and scared him and not just because of that, but he still was scared for the rest of the night he didn’t even want to sleep in his and Jimin’s room and clung to me most of the night and whimpered in his sleep.”

Jaebum spoke up, “Now hold up, you two are acting like Bambam is making the omegas feel bad. He is a strong beta wolf, though, he could nearly ravel me in a fight and has even pinned Jackson a time or two play fighting in wolf form.”

Namjoon looked at him, “Didn’t you and Jackson have to fight to see who actually was going to be the High Alpha when they were assigning us our packs since both of you are classified as High Alphas?”

Jaebum nodded, “I barely won that and still have a scare on my leg where he tore into me and limp when the weather is bad.”

Suho snickered and Jaebum flipped him off, “But seriously Jaebum-ah, Bambam is a common factor.”

Jaebum couldn’t deny that his beta was the common factor, “I’ll talk to him when I see him next. He hasn’t been home the past few days.”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow when he questioned his hyung, remembering the wolf was from Thailand, “Is some of his family sick?”

Jaebum shook his head, “No, I don’t know why he hasn’t been staying at the dorm, to be honest.”

Unknown to them, at that moment, the three omegas they where each concerned about where kept in a secured room, being beaten by the beta they were all starting to wonder about.

He held each of them up by rope burning into their wrists from the ceiling, feet unable to reach the floor with no shirts on and markings all over their torsos as he bet them with a cat o’ nine tails, a devilish smirk on his lips as they begged to be released from their captor.

“Please Bambam! We will do anything you want, just let us go!” Yugyeom cried, one of his many wounds was starting to bleed.

Bambam shook his head, “I don’t think I will. You see, Yugyeomie, I am being paid a handsome sum of money to torment and torture you and as Jungkook can testify, I enjoy money just as much as I enjoy making all of you suffer,” he then smacked him again.”

Baekhyun spat at him, “You’re nothing but a monster!”

Bambam reached up and grabbed his chin, jerking his face so he can look at him, “What did you call me, you worthless piece of shit?!” he then smacked him, claws extended, causing the omega to bleed and cry out in pain.

Over on the wall, chained up, was Zelo, from Bang Yongguk’s pack, a once spunky omega, with rapping skills that made his leader and lover a bit jealous, whimpering in pain, half unconscious, as a small machine was beside of him, sapping electricity through his body.

Bambam walked over and smirked, “Oh Zelo, I was so happy when I was told to grab you, too,” he then looked at him when the whimpering stopped, “Are you dead? Hun, didn’t last long,” he took his phone out and looked at the time on it, “Okay, well, 12 hours, but still. Oh well, that just means that I get to play with these other worthless pups even more.”

Yongguk, Suga, Kai, Jackson and Jin ran into the cafeteria and over to the other High Alphas, all speaking at once, “Have you seen ZeloKookieBaekhyunYugyeomie?”

Jaebum swallowed his drink and looked at his other pack alpha, “Mind slowing down and saying that again?”

“Zelo, Jungkook, Baekhyun and Yugyeom are all missing,” Jackson started.

“Maybe they are just hanging out,” Namjoon pondered.

“No babe, they aren’t. Jungkook’s professors called me and asked me if Jungkook was missing today because they thought he might be in a heat cycle and I told them I didn’t even know he didn’t go to class because his books weren’t in his room, then I called the bookstore and all of them missed their shifts today,” Jin replied.

Namjoon pushed away from the table and took off straight in wolf form, the others barely able to keep up in their wolf forms, the only one who seemed to be was Jin.

He ran into their dorm and the rest of the pack was there. He transformed and looked at Jimin, who was holding Jungkook’s smashed up phone, he then looked at Hobi, who was holding a rag and sniffed it, feeling dizzy the moment he did, “Where did you find those things?” he asked.

“Outside out dorm building,” Hobi replied, looking worried, “with drag marks going away from the building and something else.”

Taehyung held up the last bit, it was once Jungkook’s book bag and schoolbooks, now a tattered mess of materials and covered in blood, “It’s Kookie’s,” Taehyung spoke to Namjoon’s unanswered question.

Jaebum walked in, “Yugyeomie’s been attacked,” he then held up the same items as Namjoon’s pack held in their hands.

Yongguk showed up a few moments later, “So has my mate.”

Then finally, Suho, “Baekhyun’s been attacked as well.”

Namjoon’s eyes glowed red with furry as he let out a growl that even scared the other High Alphas, “Someone will pay for hurting my Jungkook and my pack!” he then stormed out, his furry shattering glass windows and leaving cracks in the floor.

TBC…


	11. Missing Omegas Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> ***Mentions of torture and torment***
> 
> Jungkook is forgetting his alpha, Yugyeom has Stockholm syndrome, Baekhyun is loosing his mind and Zelo maybe dead. What can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone into more depth of the torture that Bambam has caused in this chapter. 
> 
> I am sorry it's been months since my last update, my life as been in chaos lately and I haven't been able to write until now.
> 
> Also, this is self-edited.

Jin knocked on Namjoon’s door, “Joonie?”

Namjoon grunted and Jin took that as an affirmative to enter the head alpha’s rooms, so he did, carrying a tray of food, “Joon?”

Namjoon didn’t move from his spot on his bed where he was wrapped around the pillow Jungkook slept with, “Hmm?”

“You need to eat, babe,” Jin replied as he walked around the other side of the bed to face Namjoon, “Please?”

“I’m not in the mood, Jin,” he sighed, “Someone took my omega away and is hurting him!”

Jin sat the tray down and climbed into the bed to hold him, “The others are out there, looking for them.”

Namjoon curled around Jin and nuzzled him, “I hope they will find them…if not there will be hell to pay!”

Meanwhile, Jungkook was woozy and in pain and delusional from being beaten yet again. He was uncertain how long he had been there, or anything else for that matter. He could barely remember this name or the names of the others who had been held captive with him plus the smell of rotten flesh and burnt wolf fur was making him sick, as was the smell of urine on himself and the others. He was pretty sure there were other smells like feces and semen was mixed into all of that.

His hair and fur on his ears and tail was matted, his skin was pale, he was thinning out, his bone was starting to show, his anal cavity was sore and leaking, his throat was raw from screaming, and tear tracks mixed with the dirt on his face.

The only thing that kept him from going completely insane was remembering his high alpha, the sent he carried of strawberries and cream cheese and the color of his snow white fur and soft golden eyes, he knew he had to live in order to somehow make it back to his alpha, whomever he was.

Yugyeom was starting to feel the same side effects as Jungkook was however he was also starting to come down with Stockholm syndrome and was starting to hold affections towards Bambam, to which Bambam used towards his advantage.

Yugyeom had been allowed to eat and clean himself up a bit, but he still kept him under his control when needed, using a shock collar to remind him who his master was when he would try to care for his fellow cellmates, so he was still helpless and couldn’t help Jungkook, Baekhyun or Zelo, and he would often beg them to stop disobeying Bambam and that they too would be rewarded with food, clothing and a cot to sleep on, instead of moldy hay filled with gods only knows what.

Zelo seemed like he was the first to “break” under his captors’ control, but in the actuality of the situation, he was the first to remain under control of himself.   

He, along with some members of Suho’s back, where known as “spiritual wolves.” They had a sort of religious belief system and guidance and had learned as a pups how to put themselves in a meditative state when being attacked or when seeking guidance from those who have gone on before. However, sadly, it seems like Bambam was aware of this, he too studying these same things back in his native home of Thailand, where the spirituality scrolls these wolves use come from, and had finally been able to slowly break down Zelo’s mental barrier.

Baekhyun was quickly falling into chaos and wasn’t able to remember anything anymore, his first forgot about this pack, his mate, then finally himself and was laying on the cold stone floor looking more like a pile of skin and bones.

He had no hair and only patches of fur on his ears and tail. His arms and legs where twisted and broken in several places and he was falling into a loose mental state, deeper and deeper by the day.

He kept carving odd words and makings in the floor that didn’t seem to make any sense, but one repeating pattern that Jungkook noticed that made him think the once vibrate wolf had not totally lost his mind and that was the Roman letters, S, Sh, X, Ch, Y, T, K, Ka, Lu, D, B, and L, which got him to thinking of the stage names Baekhyun’s pack had gave themselves in hope to make it as a boy pop group after college.

“Suho, Sehun, Xiumin, Chen, Chanyeol, Tao, Kris, Kai, Luhan D.O., Baekhyun and Lay…hyung, are these the members of your pack?” he whispered to him one day while Bambam was doing gods know what to Yugyeom for punishment for trying to care for one of the others again and all Baekhyun could do was point with a shaky hand to the letter S and whisper, “Mate,” before passing out as Bambam hit him in the head with a rusty metal pipe.

“Shut up you worthless piece of shit!” he then started to beat him again and again until Jungkook moved to attack, knocking him on his back, his head cracking off of the stone floor and bleeding.

Yugyeom cried out, “No! Master!” and rushed to his aid, he tried to nuzzle him to wake up, but nothing was working, “M-master?” he then turned to Jungkook, “Y-you killed him!”

Jungkook looked at what appeared to be the lifeless body of Bambam and smirked, “Serves him right. Look at yourself, Yugyeomie! Look at me, Baekhyun, Zelo! Snap out of it!”

Yugyeom shook his head, “M-master said he loved me!”

“If he loved you, he wouldn’t treat you like you are nothing to him! You’re delusional! We all are! We are dying and loosing whatever we have left of our minds! We need to escape!”

“No Jungkook, we need to stay here!” Yugyeom replied, he then picked up the pipe and moved to hit Jungkook and the last thing he saw before passing out was white light and the smell of strawberries and cream cheese.

TBC…


	12. Finding and saving the omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's all starting to come to an end! But wait, will Bambam give up his master's name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting closer and closer to the end. I want to thank all of you for sticking out with me as I wrote this. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have an will keep reading to the end.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other works including my new one, "Growing up with Magic," starting BTS as the parents to ASTRO and co-staring Monsta X and others (such as the twins from BOYFRIEND.) 
> 
> As always, this is self edited. 
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos and comments.
> 
> Thank you.

“Kookie? Come on pup, wake up!”

Jungkook moaned in pain; his vision was buried as he tried to open his eyes, but then light in the room was, “Too bright,” he whispered, his voice horsed.

Someone must have heard him and turned it off, slowly opened his eyes and saw Jin looking down smiling at him, “You’re finally awake.”

He grunted in response, “Mmm.”

A hand ran though his hair and he leaned into the touch, he didn’t even have to ask who it was, he nuzzled it the best he could, “Namjoon-hyung.”

Namjoon leaned down and nuzzled his scent gland, “Welcome home, pup.”

“You aren’t white…” he whispered.

Namjoon looked at him, confused, “No, Jin-hyung is, though. Why?”

“When I was there, I tried to remember everyone about my pack. You are strawberries and cream, but you are black and Jin-hyung is white, but he’s vanilla and lavender.”

“So what am I,” asked another voice. Jungkook turned towards it and smiled the best he could, “apples and cinnamon,” he replied.

Yoongi nodded, “I’ll take it.”

“You alphas are lucky to have scents!” Taehyung grumbled; then wiggled his way to lie beside of Jungkook.

Hoseok sighed, “Tae, why are you laying with him? He’s still hurt.”

“You hush, I want to make sure he’s fine, it’s the healer in me. You should feel the same way, too.”

“I do, but I also know to read his medical chart,” he replied, holding up the metallic clipboard and bopping Taehyung on the side of the head with it.

“Ouch! Hobi-hyung!”

“Enough!” Namjoon’s voice rang throughout the room, “Taehyung, get out of the bed, all betas and omegas that aren’t Jungkook, go wait in the waiting room, we alphas need to talk to him.”

There was a series of grumbles and mumbling, but they did leave as they were told, leaving the three alphas and their youngest omega of the pack member alone.

“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like this talk?” Jungkook questioned as he slowly sat up with the help of Jin and the mechanics of the bed.

Namjoon took his hand and squeezed it, “First, we want you to know that we love you.”

“Okay…?” Jungkook was now worried, he never seen that look in his high alpha’s eyes before.

“But, you were gone for over a month,” Jin added.

“And we searched day and night for you, taking shifts… it took a toll on us as a pack, but then we found you…” Namjoon tried to tell Jungkook what had happened, but he couldn’t. He felt a hand rubbing his back and he leaned in and nuzzled Jin.

Yoongi took it as his cue to continue, “The amount of damage he caused you is beyond repair,” he sighed, “Kookie, you won’t be able to mate with us fully anymore.”

“E-ever?” Jungkook’s voice hitched.

Yoongi nodded, “Yes.”

“But…then I’m a lone wolf?”

Namjoon spoke up, removing himself from Jin’s hold, “What? NO! Babe, my mark is still on you, it doesn’t matter to that you can no longer mate with us; we love you for who you are! All of us do and once we get you out here, you can bare all of our marks! You don’t have to have sex to mark your mate!” he then gathered the omega up in his arms and held him.

Jungkook broke down in his high alpha’s arms and cried for the loss of everything, for the inability to mate and for the loss of any pups they would never have, “I’m sorry alpha.”

“I’m not upset at you, babe, none of us are. We are angry at the ones who did this to you,” Namjoon tried to reassure his omega with as much love as he could, however it took Yoongi getting in the bed and holding him for him to finally calm down. After awhile he smirked, “You’re down to three hugs.”

Jungkook laughed a little, “Yes alpha,” but they stayed like that for awhile; his three alphas holding him and each other until he feel back asleep.

xXx

Meanwhile in Yugyeom’s hospital room; Jaebum was holding his omega in his arms while he slept and snapped at anyone who dared to come near him, including the remaining four members of the pack, expect for maybe Jinyoung, their beta, “What?” he snapped when he saw him enter the room.

“Stop snapping at me,” Jinyoung huffed.

Jaebum sighed, “Sorry, I can’t help it.”

“Yes you can. You can lose that damn alpha pride of yours. We get it, we were worried about Yugyeomie, too, but we have a bigger issue,” Jinyoung said as he moved to sit on the bed with them, “What do we do about Bambam?”

Jaebum growled at the sound of the traitors’ name, “What did I say about that?”

“Like it or not, Jaebum, we have to talk about it, but not here, the pup needs to rest.”

“I’m not leaving him!” Jaebum nearly yelled.

“Jackson can watch over him since he has the strength of a high alpha, but we have to talk,” the beta’s voice was demanding enough to even the high alpha had to submit, rare that it was.

Jaebum sighed, kissed Yugyeom on the top of the head and left him in Jackson’s care as the two walked to the waiting room to talk in private, “Okay, talk.”

“After working with the police over the last couple of days, it seems that someone was paying him to do those things to the omega wolves. There have been several corresponding text, email and calls to a burner cell phone and free email with a generic username and fake name, using one of the Korean emperors’ from the past.”

Jaebum was confused, “A burner cell phone?”

“It’s one of those prepaid cell phones with an untraceable number. They are looking into seeing if they can at lease trace where it was purchased, then see if they can go from there, but it isn’t looking very likely, our only hope is if Bambam tells us,” Jinyoung explained.

“That isn’t likely unless there is something in it for him,” Jaebum concluded, knowing where the beta was going with this.

Jinyoung nodded in agreement, “That’s my point.”

“There is no way that I am giving him that,” Jaebum crossed his arms over his chest and growled.

“Jaebum-ah, we may not have a choice in the manner. If it’s for Yugyeom and the others…”

“I said no! There is no way I will give him that satisfaction!”

Jinyoung sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Jaebum-ah! Please, don’t just think of Yugyeomie, but think about Jungkook, Zelo, and Baekhyun and what their packs and alphas went through! It’s not just about our omega!”

Jaebum sighed, “Fine. What does he want in order to give us the information?”

TBC…


End file.
